Always
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Rin, five hundred years in the future. Rin needs comforting as the years are beginning to wear on her. SessRin sweet romantic story of eternal love and never-ending commitment. For Darrakk.


I DO NOT OWN SESSHOUMARU AND RIN

**IF YOU WRITE SESSRIN 'SHIP FICS, PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE.**

**If you are a fan of "The Lolicon Collection" then you can read it in it's entirety on mediaminer . org! There is a link in my profile, but here it is again:  
**

http : // www . mediaminer . org/fanfic/view_ch . php?cid=583590&submit=View+Chapter&id=165290 (Take out the spaces)

**Please, if you find it, just leave me a review or comment just to let me know that people are finding it okay, so I know if I should keep updating it there? (Anon reviews are welcome, and reviewing is simple, there is a small link in the box at the bottom that says 'Review'.) **

**Also: If you have an LJ, and wish to read my lolicon collection/my other S/R writing/just chat etc., then you can ALWAYS friend me my livejournal - http : // ravyn_skye . livejournal . com  
**

* * *

A/N: Just a PWP oneshot. Darrak wanted a story of sweet SessRin forever oneshot.

* * *

The soft light in the room allowed for the full night-time view outside her bedroom window. The high-rise penthouse in the exclusive Roppongi Hills district was exquisite… The best that money could buy… As always.

The neon lights and traffic from along with freeway 3 were visible, and the cute smiling face of the latest pop-idol on the oversized billboard contrasted with the frown of distaste on the ageless face of Rin, who let a wistful sigh escape.

"What have they done to Edo?" She lamented as she sagged against the warm body that enveloped her small frame from behind, and the two arms wrapped around her shoulders provided the only comfort she had in this alien future-world. "It's so ugly now… So busy and full of shallow people doing shallow things… The only fields left are flowerless," she spat the Western word, "gurufu koosu".

He turned her around and held his wistful wife of the last five-hundred years, while she buried her face in the soft material of his Amarni dress shirt and melted into the only familiar thing left to her… Him.

Large clawless hands rubbed soothing circles between her shoulder blades while he let a soft growl soothe her small frame for a few moments. He couldn't disagree with her assessment of the mess these humans had made of the once pristine and naturally beautiful country-side of Japan.

The two of them were truly all each had left in the world and the isolation drove them further into each other's arms with each passing decade. There was no one else in the world that existed for them now. After five-hundred years of shared love, time, and secrets, they were nothing more than an extension of the other. Truly, the bond of time and the bond of youki had made them one soul existing in two bodies.

"I'm sure I know of one thing that will not ever change, Rin." Sesshoumaru allowed his hands to roam more freely over the body he knew as well as his own by now.

Rin tipped her head back, searching his dark eyes, the golden amberine now hidden by a sutra-engraved wedding ring. "What is that?" She smiled softly, hedging a guess as to his answer; he did not disappoint her either.

"My undying love for you, of course." He chuckled softly, enjoying that even after so long she blushed like a newly-minted maiko with her first danna… Or should he say, "school girl", in this era?

The new language was often hard to keep up on. He still sometimes made the mistake of using outdated hiragana and kanji, from the pre-World War Two era, after all.

Rin sighed, contentedly, "If someone would have told me then, that I would ever hear those words from you…"

He cupped her jaw, smoothing his thumb along her jaw line, still as smooth as the day he marked her as his, and lowered his face so that his lips brushed hers while he whispered, "Five hundred and eleven years is a very long time, my Rin…"

In response Rin raised herself up the final distance and captured his mouth with her own, desperate to feel that soul-deep connection once again. That connection that kept her grounded, sane, and gave her something to continue living for.

She clung to him desperately, and he held her just as tightly in the sacred space of his arms, granting everything she silently demanded. Hope, reassurance, and love came from his unhurried (they had all time in the world) sweeps of his warm, wet tongue against her writhing one.

When finally they broke apart her knuckles were white with the force of which she held his shirt. "Make love to me, My Lord…" She pleaded.

Sesshoumaru leaned down, curling himself forward and pressing his forehead to hers, chuckling softly while plucking at the buttons of his shirt, while she let loose the tie to her robe. Rin had never really adjusted to fashion changes after the 1940's, and still wore yukata on most days, albeit far less elaborate than all of her kimono of the past. "It has been a very long time since I've been called 'Lord', Rin…"

There was a hint of worry in his tone. Sometimes she got 'like this', though he didn't know what to call it. She was depressed, isolated, didn't care to leave the house or do much beyond stare listlessly out the window and reminisce on their lost past. The only thing that didn't seem affected was an almost desperate need for him.

Her eyes softened and sparkled with both a bit of mischief and a tinge of sadness, "Indulge me." She breathed.

As always he nodded and gave in, letting her do as she pleased. Even when she was... 'like this'… as he called it, he loved her beyond measure.

By now his pants and boxer-briefs were slipping down over his narrow hips and her robe was open, revealing her eternally sixteen year old body to his heated gaze.

He'd taken her as his mate in her fourteenth summer, but he'd waited for her to her come to 'full maturity' before marking her and freezing her ageing process.

He could not have predicted that as time moved on, sixteen would no longer be considered an appropriate age to marry, and now to many a passerby who saw them out together they assumed that he was… _her father._ Well, either her father or a lolicon-esque pervert, or sometimes even… _both._

The two of them could only laugh about it, letting it be the sort of intimate joke that only the two of them could really see the humor in.

"Do as you wish, Rin…" He mumbled, moving to plant delicate nips and kisses along her jaw, while his hands pushed her robe completely to the floor and roamed freely over the soft familiar curves of her feminine frame.

He reached down, cupping and squeezing her full round ass cheeks and shoving her against him, letting her feel his large erection against her belly. "Do you feel how your Lord still desires you, Rin?" He whispered smoothly, delighting in the soft groan he heard and the scent of her liquid heat filling the room.

"Yesssss…" She all but hissed, reaching between them to use her delicate fingers to trace the curve of him, smooth the beads of precum around his the helmet-shaped tip, and sneaking the other hand under on the opposite side to gently fondle his testicles, rolling them softly and squeezing gently, loving the catch in his breath. "Rin needs you, Sesshoumaru-sama… Rin needs her Lord… So, so much…"

"How do you want it?" He asked, gripping her beneath her the rear and lifting her easily to deposit her on their bed.

"Slow... Slow and sweet." Rin responded, spreading her legs for him settle between. He slipped inside her, and she sighed, wrapping her arms around his torso and holding him close.

"When you're inside me…" She breathed, gasping as he started moving, and shivering when she felt his fingers twine in her hair; tilting head to the side so he could slant his mouth over hers and delve his tongue inside that warm sweet cavern.

When he'd thoroughly kissed her, and pulled back, she finished, "The rest of the world fades away…"

He made a small noise of agreement in his throat, holding himself back, and giving her the slow sweet lovemaking she wanted at the expense of his own desires… Hers always had, and always would come first.

"No Tokyo… No subways… No English… No televisions and emails and cellular phones…" Rin lamented softly, wrapping her legs around him and beginning to meet his thrusts. "Just Sesshoumaru-sama… And Rin…" She continued…"Just a daiyoukai and his little girl…" She reaffirmed.

He held her close, picking up his pace slowly and feeling her muscles grip him, pulling him in deeper and deeper; surrounding him in her – drowning himself in her… Losing himself to the only person in the world that mattered, and feeling it all slip away in a haze of pleasure.

"Always, Rin." He whispered, "Always."

* * *

**I've heard something VERY disturbing recently... People are now AFRAID to write SessRin lemons, because my lolicon collection got pulled.**

**THAT IS BULLSHIT. The collection was only pulled because of the chapter/story 'The Lord's young bride' which featured her at eight w/ oral performed on her... AND it was only pulled because someone COMPLAINED.**

**IF YOU ALL STOP WRITING SESSRIN LEMONS because of this you will have let the trolls and father/daughter people WIN and RUIN YOUR ENTIRE PAIRING over ONE fanfic author's story getting pulled.**

**There are HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS of lemons on this site and so long as Rin is 15 or older in a lemon, SESSRIN WILL NOT GET PULLED because KAGOME IS 15 TOO, and InuYasha is 250... They would have to pull at least 50% of ALL I/K FICS.**

**WRITE YOUR SESSRIN HOW YOU WANT TO, and DON'T WORRY.** I only got targeted because of a certain father/daughter and Sess/Kagura shipper got MAD because she doesn't like lolicon or the SessRin pairing. I ranted on LJ in fanficrants because she mislabeled a fic as Sess/Rin romance/humor when it's NOT a SessRin 'ship fic, and she found out about it, and got butthurt, and reported my story. BIG DEAL. I'm ONE AUTHOR, and there is NO REASON that an ENTIRE PAIRING should be ruined because of ONE HIGHLY CONTROVERSIAL fic getting pulled.


End file.
